


Thrown into Fatherhood

by Nightmares2Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omorashi, Past Abuse, Sick Character, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmares2Dreams/pseuds/Nightmares2Dreams
Summary: In a town where Snape lives as the town's potion seller and occasional medic, he helps Sirius with a new case and has lots of mixed feelings about finally becoming a Daddy.A Severus Snape x Original Male Character (Johnathan) forced age play story.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Consider these as drafts that may be reworked in the future.

"Come quickly. He needs you."

Was the quick message that came through the potion makers mail slot. It was Sirius' voice, not someone he wanted to hear this morning over coffee but with the urgency he dumped his cup, Accio'ed his emergency kit, and out the door he went so that he could pop from his doorstep to his neighbors down the street. No knock, the door was held open immediatly by the lanky werewolf who stuttered which bedroom. Snape didn't need to know, he could hear it. While short, and raspy, the breathes of a gravely injured boy was everything Snape was hearing as he hurried to the bedside with sheets that were bloodstained. Sirius was applying pressure to a heap of towels to be stained pink forever without the correct potion wash. Said pressure actually being on what Severus could only , and rightly so, assume were multiple stab wounds to the ribs and gut.

"There would be no time for a muggles hospital to deal with him. I had to take him away, the organization was being too slow! I knew I should have taken him in sooner. Bloody paperwork -"

Sirius cursed his explanation but Severus made no belittling comments. He focused on getting the weak body to swallow the potion. To remove Sirius's pressure and dirty towels to quickly sanitize, stitch places, and dress the major wounds before moving to the black and blue face. Ointments were smeared over swollen lips and eyes, places the magic worked the fastest. The boy would be able to have some relief in that aspect right away. Enough relief, it seemed, to slightly smile before the potions drugs let him drift to sleep.

\----

"His name is Johnathan." Sirius stated instead of saying a thank you as Snape was heading back down the stairs. "His biological father did that to him- it's not the first time hes-"

"- I have no need to know the backgrounds of the people your organization watches." Snape drawled, tired after the excitement and no caffeine in his system. "I'm going to be back later with a higher dosed potion. Recovery-" "Severus!"  
This time Snape was interrupted, cold eyes moved to bore into the other man's.

"This case, I'm putting him into transition and I know you've been wanting a kid. I understand why things weren't going to work with Malfoy but-"

"Nonsense! I am not taking a muggle under my wing. I will treat the patient and that is all." Snape stepped out of the front door and once again was at his own step in an instant. However words were being yelled from down the street at him despite his hurried exit. Snape chose not to listen. 

\----

A fool. Sirius was always an annoying stitch in Snape's side, from when he started school, to moving into the same neighborhood, to... the Malfoys.

A relationship. Severus had had one with Lucius. The two weren't quite lovers, but partners non the less. And Lucius's son, Draco, well, Snape's biggest regret was being just like his father in ignoring him. Ignoring the signs that the boy.. was literally that. Draco was neglected, not just by his biological father but by Severus too. Severus spent five years with his father, he should have noticed the signs that Draco wasn't the same lineage, the same "Alpha" he was meant to be under Lucius's gaze.  
Potions did that though. Lucius had said he was prone to chronic migraines, but they in fact were to give to Draco so that his wounds of being beaten would be masked. Why such abuse? Draco was a little. He was 15 when Snape entered the picture. Still wetting the beds apparently, crying at night into a pillow- his only stuffed toy. Snape was a giant fool for never noticing Dracos word slip ups, the longing in his eyes at any fancy thing that just Must be So soft to the touch. It wasn't Severus who finally saw it one day either. It was Sirius. Putting Lusious under arrest for harming a minor, and preventing said minor from.. being himself.

In this town. In this community of magic users. There is an organization that is to help kids. A wizard version of Child Protective Services, but more. The Wizards Organization of Necessity to Nurture, WONN. WONN not only did backup checks on families of magic but would also take intervention cases dealing with muggles. If a family wasn't raising their children correctly, or preventing their children from being who they are cases could be made to investigate, and then negotiate what to do with the situations. Snape didn't know the full legalities of the organization, as he wasn't apart of it beyond the rarity where he was involved with the Malfoy's and just now, with Johnathan. Draco was able to move in with a couple his age at 20, Hermione and Ron Weasley, where they fully embraced the boy to be himself. Littles weren't the strangest thing in this society, it was much more embraced than the muggles. Age regression was normal. Age play was normal. Snape knew this, as he, like Sirius threw out, wanted a child of his own. Specifically a little of his own. 

Now, as the man ran his fingers through dark hair, he looked at his surroundings of the very room to which showed all his feelings. The nursery.  
Pale leaf green walls, white shelves covered in dusty children's books. A crib and changing table, that with a swish of his wand could adjust in size to perfectly accommodate to a bigger body. White dressers full of supplies. A closet brim full of clothing collected over the years.  
Snape was a couple years shy of fourty and the only interactions he'd had with a little was not meant to be. This room wasn't meant to be used. It just served as a reminder to Snape's deepest supressed urges. Even though he removed the dust gathered here in a mer second, he wasn't going to deal with a muggle being forced into a transition.

Johnathan would recover and go to a proper forever home. Snape would continue brewing potions and nothing more.


	2. Conversations To Be Had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More warning tags will be added as things continue to be written and posted.

"Magic? Sure that's not too hard to believe, I'm healing faster than I've seen anything before!"  
Johnathan had woken up hours later, enthusiastically listening to the man that came in between him and his father's knife from penetrating him once more. Sirius was happily surprised at Johnathan's very positive response to being shown a magic wand and being given another potion that, while tasting bitter, he could literally feel his wounds numbing to the pain.  
"It's hard to wrap my head around it - I won't lie but... What does this sort of treatment even cost? I can't affor-"

"Goodness no, forget about money. This shouldn't have even happened to you. I should have been there for you to take you somewhere safe way sooner.

"Sooner? It's not like you could have known.. unless you.." 

"Yes, Johnathan. You're a very smart boy, this is hard information to hear but I'm part of an organization of Wizards that are meant to watch over kids like you. We're suppose to get you out of your situations before life endangering events like this happen. I failed you on that part. But it's why you must quickly come to understand that I will make sure you go into a new safe, loving home." 

A loving home? Johnathan had that before. Before his mother died, he did have a great home. A home away from his father. Obviously moving back in with him was a nightmare. He didn't think it would have almost cost him his life - however, he's not that surprised about it either. The signs were all there, abuse before Actual, full-out rage. Johnathan shook his head.

"A new home? But I just turned 18. I don't need anything permanent, I just, need money. So I can get an apartment and find a job - I always planned on moving as far away as possible from that bastard anyways. If- if you know magic then you can recreate money that I won't get thrown in jail for right? Just enough so that I can get a job so-"

Sirius' hand was placed on the boys shoulder. Johnathan shut up to try and grasp what was to be read in the pair of aged eyes before him. The man's dark eyes and shaggy hair gave him a funny image that reminded Johnathan of a dog. A grandpa dog, one that waited at the bedside of their owners patiently for them to return home. Patiently waiting for him to fully process that...

"You aren't going to do that."  
Johnathan sighed, resting the back of his head further into the pillows under his head to stare at the ceiling while Sirius shook his head. 

"You've spent your whole life trying to rapidly grow up, have you not? Your parents divorcing, your mother... You aren't an adult yet Johny, and you don't need to be one for a long time yet. I can show you all the boring paperwork, but to simplify; legally your under the WONN's protective and rehabilitation services. Regular doctors would still have you sign papers, but the hard truth in this matter is that you aren't being given a choice."

Johnathan didn't know what to say about that, a long breath in and out his nose was enough to show he needed more time to think. While he was thinking however, Sirius stood up from the chair beside the bed. An angle that ounce again had the old dogs eyes meet the boys. 

"For now however, I'll have you moved into Snape's home. He's the one who's seeing that you make such a 'record breaking recovery'." The scruffy faced man offered a confident smile, to a muggle magic broke many records. So much so, the most mundane things to the wizarding community was bizarre, even scary to someone who grew up without it. Johnathan here had surely seen enough of the cruel ways the muggle world was. Sirius couldn't wait to see a boy from such a background be given the second chance at a childhood. It's why he was part of the organization in the first place. Kids deserved the world. 

\----

While there wasn't arguing from the patient, there was plenty from the doctor. 

"You brought him here? Sirius, you can't just-"

"Severus relax, it'll be better for him, and yourself! I've got to work out all the paperwork, and this isn't my only case. I can't have him staying in an empty home."

The look Snape gave him prompted the cheeky bastard to add on, "Lupin is never home long and you know it."

Snape could growl if it didn't show the same immaturity the man before him had. Drugging the child up with a heavy sleep aide in order to bring him here and ultimately change his life. 

"What have you told him?"  
The man inquired as he looked at the sleeping face that was hovering in the air for now. 

"That he'd be spending some time with you while he recovers."

"So nothing." Snape drawled, every time this mutt was around it's as if he could feel himself gain deeper wrinkles. 

"Well, I wasn't going to put him into shock while he's recovering. With your instincts you can find a way to slowly bring him into it. I'll know if you two aren't working out, and then he'll just head to someplace else. I'll line something up for backup. Eventually." Sirius acted like this was just something to shrug off. It probably was to him, he's done it so often before. 

"You are numb to the very practices you try to prevent." Snape insulted the other, finally gaining a serious response in return.

"The Wizards Organization of Necessity to Nurture is to provide children with new loving, deserving homes. No matter if the child be four or thirty-four, I am there to make sure every case is successful."  
He quoted a phrase he's surely announced many times to children and parents alike.  
"Boundaries have already been pushed with this case, the disgrace that hurt this poor child is going to have his memory wiped and I'm going to make sure the muggle world still deals with his assault and attempted murder charges correctly. This boy still needs to recover, and since you are the best damn medic in this town you will be given the second chance to help a boy in need. Do Not mess this up Snape." 

With a slower wand wave, the sleeping boys body was pushed into the dark robes and dropped from the levitation spell. Severus instantly had the boy craddled in his arms and with knowing eyes Sirius saw himself out of the home he'd previously barged into. The boys mouth opened, a light snore starting from the depths of his throat, causing Snape to sigh in defeat. His hand rubbing the back gently before starting the walk around the corner towards the nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

"Joey! You're so silly!"  
The lady laughed, arms reaching out to pick up a toddler that wound up with a marker in his fist and green scribbles on his face.  
"Your lucky that's washable little man!"  
The blonde blew against the tummy of the boy as she whisked him off to the bathroom.  
"Since it's an early bath time, we've got plenty of time to expel that energy with bubbles and toys! "  
"- let me get that face now-"  
"All clean! Oh you want the frog still? We can play for a couple more minutes then, but we don't want your toes to get wrinkley!"  
"Oh honey don't pee in the tub-"

\-----

A loud groan emitted from the boy as he woke to an unpleasant headache. His eyes opened to view new surroundings once again. Quickly he analyzed he was laying on a smaller unit, a couch to be more specific. Odd, but more comfortable than the floor he supposed? 

"Sirius?"

He called out, remembering how he'd been told not to sit up in his condition but opted to raising his pounding head at least. In turn getting a bigger picture of the space, obviously he was in a living room. Well, maybe an open spaced library given the tall shelves of books. Either way, it connected to a kitchen with a staircase off to the left and just past that, an assumed front door. There were a few doors along the walls at the end of the staircase but one caught his eye as it swung open for a tall mass of black robes to step out from behind it. The man was holding a steaming bowl of blue liquid and the words of his rescuer rung through his head. I'll have you moved into Snape's home. 

"Snape?"

Johnathan questioned, obviously not remembering the one who truly had saved his life yesterday. The man certainly was acknowledging him, as Snape was walking towards him, but how he spoke to Johnathan wasn't a 'Hello yes I am Snape.' but instead, "By the look on your face I assumed correct in the fact you'd wake with a headache. I've prepared a brew that will ease your mind and continue to work on recovering your insides. Nothing solid but I brought a spoon anyways." 

Magically, a chair from the kitchen scooted its way over and the robed man sat down on it without even needing to look. Johnathan blinked in wonderment but his open mouth was invaded by a spoon dipping in to plop warm goop into his mouth. He had to quickly swallow in order not to gag. Wide eyes looking up at the mans, distractingly hooked nose, facial features were hard to read but were supposedly apologetic as he set the bowl down to help Johnathan sit up. That is just slightly with an extra pillow under his neck to be able to eat at a better angle. 

"Mn- nank you- i- ub"

Johnathan tried to speak but kept rapidly getting spoonfuls fed to him. Snape wasn't giving him time to enjoy the meal, not that it really even had a taste, but more embarrassingly enough he couldn't get out that-

"I can feed myself sir- oh."

Johnathan had grabbed the wrist of the older man hovering beside him but with a quick look from the spoon to the bowl- this was the last of it anyways. A warm feeling creeping up on his face he slowly let go of the wrist and accepted the last bit of goo , only to watch as the empty dishes soared off to the kitchen by themselves. 

"Does your head still hurt?" Snape questioned, making Johnathan think that this doctor was quick business only but he shook his head after a pause. 

"N-no.. it doesn't. Thank you."

He actually got out the words he'd tried to blubber out with stuffed cheeks before. Snape however once again ignored the polite manors to bring up a different disaster. 

"If you need to use the bathroom know that you can do so without needing to get up. I've already, changed you." 

There had been a slight pause in his sentence as his words were slower spoken, almost seemingly bored at the reaction the boy had to finally realizing he was padded with a diaper under some bland grey sweatpants. Little did he know, that Snape was fully amused by the shades of red his face turned, making the sandy blonde hair pop more in a contrasting sort of way. And as he sputtered to find words in his embarrassment, Snape went forward to explain the meaning behind this. Not the real meaning, but a logical one. 

"I do not have a catheter system like muggle hospitals would. You shouldn't be moving around just yet so for today bare with this. The diaper is self-cleaning, so quit fretting."

That's what Johnathan needed to hear. Magic. The idea that it would be supposedly 'flushed away' instantly like a toilet was relieving. He wouldn't be able to handle the embarrament of getting help changing. His brain was trying it's best not to think about the fact that this man had put him in a diaper in the first place, while he was sleeping! Well, being asleep was the good part to that. But still not enjoyable! He understood sick people, or old people had to wear these again sometimes but it didn't make him any more calm about it.

"S-so," Johnathan stammered , "how long do I need this then?" 

Here came more lies. Sirius had said to ease the child into this, and while the thought of exposing him - to wake up in a crib did debate in his mind for awhile, he'd rather not deal with the screaming just yet. 

"I'm afraid it all depends on the damage you've taken." Snapes moved to hover over Johnathan's chest, motioning to a particular place covered in dressings.  
"You might have received punctures to your stomach or intestinal tracks, and while the brew and potions I've been giving you will prevent you from any more internal bleeding you still very well may have digestion issues that will lead you to being incontinent."

The boys eyes widened in distress at this news. He still needed to hear it again though.

"You- mean , I might -"

"Need to wear diapers for the rest of your life yes." 

The rest of his life?! He was thinking maybe a couple months. He was shaken up at the idea of being in them forever. Johnathan could even think about feeling bad- for feeling bad that he was being inconsiderate or ablist about other people who've dealt with this problem longer than him- No. He had the right to be upset. It wasn't fair. This wasn't his fault. It was that bastards fault, his father's fault. Wait- fuck that. That monster wasn't his father, he never and would never have a father. 

Johnathan's attention was brought back to the present when a cool hand surprised him by pressing against his forehead like one would attempt to feel a temperature. It wouldn't have struck a chord with him at all if it wasn't for how the hand moved to brush his cheek slightly after it had lingered. Anxiety about his situation finally stuck him then, just as the pale man before him told him to rest as he left the room, wondering back into the door he'd appeared from previously. 

What the fuck was that?

\----

Thoughts were buzzing through his mind. Palms sweating. He was tired but he wasn't able to relax any longer. He was trying to count his breaths to keep them steady but he couldn't. He was going to have to sit up. He wasn't in any pain right now anyways. Bringing his head up in-between his legs he tried to go through things once again.

One. His dad tried to kill him.

Two. A man calling himself Sirius popped out of thin air and blasted his father against the fridge and instantaneously got him out of the house. How? He couldn't remember. Things were fuzzy, there was too much pain. 

Three. He awoke to Sirius urging him to drink something that made his aches and pains instantly go away, or numb anyways. 

Four. The man showed him the answer to his questions, how had he gotten into his home, how he was able to save him with a flick of a wand. Proving to him that magic was real.

Five. Holy shit magic was real.

Six. Apparently, he's under some sort of protective services and even though he's 18 they want to treat him like a child. 

But that just it. That's the problem. A child. Hell, he was literally wearing a fucking diaper right now when , if this was for medical reasons, he'd much rather have a catheter shoved down his urethra than this humiliating thing. Why couldn't he just be helped to the bathroom? The magic or potions or drugs - whatever - could numb whatever damage would be caused by taking a piss in a toilet compared to having to do it in this padding. 

With determination, or maybe spite, Johnathan pulled his head up from resting against his knees and scanned the area. There's got to be a few bathrooms in this house. And if he couldn't find one, hell, he'd take a piss outside then. He was subconsciously getting desperate with all these bathroom thoughts. With no pain as he stood up from the couch , just an uncomfortable crinkling from his behind, he made his way towards the second door at the end of the staircase. Avoiding the one he'd seen the stranger go back into and reached for the doorknob to check if said door was locked. Success! The bronze knob easily turned, and ever so slowly he peaked his blonde head in. 

"A nursery?" 

He questioned softly too himself, not noticing the door just feet away had opened up because he was too distracted by the way the furniture looked so much bigger than he thought they should be.

"A-hem." 

The voice being cleared behind him had Johnathan's whole body freeze, his mind losing all thoughts for a split second while he felt his chest clench as if his heart had actually skipped a beat.


	4. A Rough Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Diaper messes, but not too graphically detailed.

Much like the other night with his father, the warning signs to get the fuck out had been supressed too long. He should have questioned more, been more suspicious, but he'd been distracted by magic and obvious shock. Too much shock it seems, as he felt his body let go of his bladder and the awful feeling of pissing himself was all too real as he had this freak behind him.

He quickly tried to act natural in his defense, but stuttered his words like an idiot.

"J-just looking for the b-bathroom."  
He awkwardly turned to face the stranger that felt like he was towering in height before him now. The unmistakable wet feeling hadn't gone away, so with a face reddening in distress he added more words. "Y-you said this was self-cleaning!"

"It is." Snape answered matter of factly, "when I want it to be." Quite amused by the gawking look he was given by the blonde but very well sighing on the inside out of frustration. "You are smarter than I thought boy. But curiousity and desperation has lead you to more damage."

From the robes raised a pale hand, like a ghost reaching for him, Johnathan was quick to try and run but the only direction was forward into the hand or backwards into the giant nursery. So forward he went, trying to shove the creep as best he could but was immediately met with hands reaching under his armpits. 

"Let me go you fuck!"

He wailed and swung to try and punch the man in his hooked nose but was met with many sharp pains, that had him gasp for air. He couldn't say it hurt as bad as being stabbed but the stitching being ripped by his own struggles was still extremely unpleasant. Eyes tearing up as he felt Snape walking forward with his waggling body pathetically scratching at skin that was hidden under thick robes. 

The potion master hurried into the nursery, much to the others screeching, and placed him on to the changing table. Quick with his wand- once his hand was available to himself again- Snape hissed out the body stunning spell, "Petrificus totalus." 

Now while this made the boys body stiff, he wasn't immovable. Snape used this to his complete advantage in getting straight to stripping who was in front of him to access the damage. Small wimpers were still heard as the spell allowed breathing and eye movement unlike being completely petrified by a certain magical being. 

"I wasn't planning on giving you the full introduction just yet. Not when you have wounds to heal."  
Snape simmered, "but Sirius Black did not tell you the full details to what it means to be re-homed under the WONN system."

He'd undone the old dressings. Using his wand to bring forth the materials he'd need to patch up the eighteen year old once more. 

"Sirius Black" He repeated with much distaste, "would like to believe that putting you under my care would be best not just for your health, but I assume for your stability and my own. Which may just have been a poor choice. For I am not an easily forgiving Daddy."

Johnathan's eyes were puffy, they were so blurry he could barely see. He didn't want to see. He couldn't even flinch when a hand wiped at his cheek gently, in the same caressing way he'd had his temperature checked earlier. The very wrong feeling he'd gotten in the first place, the feeling where he should have been bolting for the door instead of a bloody bathroom. Fuck, he was still stuck in his own mess! Snape had taken off his clothing all accept for the dreaded thing. He was literally paralyzed , trapped in a diaper, trapped in a strangers house, trapped against his will by a real wizard that really wanted him to be a baby. 

"I don't just want a baby however," it was as if Snape read his mind, "I'm going to make you into Daddy's Little play thing. When I find you are ready that is. Naughty boys don't get rewarded, and you are far from having the rules engrained into your mind yet."

Hands undid the tapings and the cold wetness was peeled away from his skin. Johnathan would be hyperventilating if it wasn't so difficult to do anything in the first place. He didn't know much about the diapering process, as he never was a babystitter, but he felt a warm cloth wiping at his skin, then cold hands rubbing circles into his skin, and the noises of a new diaper being adjusted under his spread legs before a new padding was tapped against his body. This was a nightmare. A nightmare that only got worse when he felt his body be released from whatever hold was upon him, and he was too exhausted from his current breakdown to do anything besides cry. 

"Please no... No..."

Johnathan choked and wiped at his face as he was picked up like a toddler. Held chest to chest against the older mans body, a hand rubbing what would be expertly calming circles on his back. Being shushed in what seemed like different vocals from before, vocals that didn't have any hint of harm behind them.

"You're going to be alright Johnathan, Daddy has you now." 

-  
'You're going to be alright Joey, Mommy has you!'  
-

Johnathan didn't remember passing out but he certainly was waking up now. His body instantly tried to sit up to gage his surroundings but met with resistance that had him stay put on his back. Lifting just his head this time to glance down he couldn't see any straps in particular holding him down, but he would of rather seen straps than the site of himself. He'd been placed in a onesie. Light blue, an emphasis on the baby blue, as over his heart was an embroidered face of a bear. Teary eyes looking away from himself, his hand reached and gripped one of the white bars of the giant crib holding him. Honestly, Johnathan couldn't tell you if he'd rather actually be dead right now or not. 

His life was one horrific event after another. And with the thought practically jinxing himself a gurgle coming from his tummy and a cramping pressure shot warning signals, from immediately sweaty hands to squirming legs, that he needed to go. Very Badly. 

\-----

Hearing soft sobbing before he even opened the door Snape entered the room where the overly exaughsted boy was. His boy. Possibly his. Little Johnathan... 

Not even throwing a fit when he was picked up Snape knew the boy was defeated in his own battle with his body. A hand feeling a sagging diaper underneath thin fabric confirming it. Back to the changing table. It was obvious Johnathan just wanted it off and thrown away so he could ignore it but Snape wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of a quick change. Snape wasn't even surprised by the color, changing a sick baby's diaper wasn't anything he'd gag at. Potions didn't ever taste the best going down nor look the best coming out. Wiping it all away and cleaning skin that was freshly removed of hair an hour ago, Johnathan was too busy crying into his hands to stifle his embarassing noises as best he could. It wasn't until the new diaper was secured on, onesie bottoms snapped shut, and a new spell to keep it from being torn off, did Snape lift the baby back up into his arms. 

Being whisked out of the room was the only relief Johnathan has had today. Not knowing what the other was doing behind his back wasn't comforting, but he quickly found out when they were both settled on the couch for Johnathan to have a bottle pressed to his lips. 

"It's your medicine, be a good boy and drink it. It'll help you sleep."

Snape gave him the best prompting there was to a new little. An escape. 

"Manning" up and sucking it down like a champ. As fast as one could when they were trying to figure out the best rhythm to getting the liquid to flow out faster from the small hole in the plastic nipple anyways. 

Sleep was what the boy needed, not only to heal but was one of the best plans for transitioning. Let them go in and out of their new reality till they can't bear the boredom of dully resting all day. 

That's how it usually goes at least.


	5. Cranky Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my updated tags before continuing to read this story. It's truly only going to get worse from here. This isn't a fluffy age play fic, it is a forced relationship fic.

It was an easy weekend for Snape. The boy slept all day, only awake for meals and sometimes during diaper changes. There wasn't much the man could do anyways, it was best to let the potions work at getting Johnathan back to full health physically before mentally prepping him for their new reality. 

Sirius Black was relieved to know the boy was healing well. Having had visited for a short while the day before. He'd checked the outer wounds, which were almost completely faded out, meaning the inside damages was all that was left to heal. And found it cute that Johnathan was sleeping in a deep purple onesy. 

Sirius Black was completely fine with how things were progressing, and had ignored Snape's question about whether he'd lined up another household yet. There would be no need. The full fact that the boy was in jumpers and not still in adult clothes was proof enough that Snape was now invested.

It had been an easy weekend for Severus. 

It however, was now the beginning of a challenging morning. The baby was crabby. Still tired from the last dosage and not having any appetite to suck down another. Snape's plan had obviously worked when it came to the fact that one would realize that sleeping forever just, wasn't enjoyable. So on this Monday morning, Snape placed the boy in a highchair when he'd refused his bottle. 

"Creepy..." Came a mutter from the boy, not amused at all by being placed in yet another piece of enlarged furniture. Also not appreciating the locking mechanism in-between his legs. But a high chair, in Johnathan's mind, meant he wasn't going to have to go back to bed. Frankly, he was pretty sore from laying down so much. Not that he minded having an escape for a couple days, but escape was the key word here. Sleeping wasn't actually going to help him escape. He needed to clear his mind of the cloudiness, and take any and every chance he could to make a new run for it. Or at the very least, never give the man that stood in front of the fridge another benefit of the doubt. Fuck the whole 'saved your life' bullshit, fuck the wizarding whatever rules, fuck Snape, and ultimately fuck this baby stuff! 

The tapping noise of plastic hitting plastic happened as a bowl of applesauce was placed on the tray in front of Johnathan. Snape couldn't help but smile at the way the brooding face turned into one of funny disappointment. 

"You didn't expect solids did you? Your hurt little tummy won't be able to handle anything harder than oatmeal for awhile." 

Snape practically cooed, the little one before him practically seething at the mockery. A hand immediately trying to throw the bowl off the tray, and to further disappoint ended up actually making his fingers sting when the bowl stayed in its place. It was as if the bowl was magnetized to the plate. There were plenty of helpful spells up Snape's sleeves. He did always dream of having a Little of his own one day after all. These circomstances just weren't of his choosing. Nor the grumpy boy before him. But.. Snape deserved some difficulty. 

Pulling a chair away from the actual dinner table Snape's form sat down as he picked up the short spoon that was still on the tray. This high chair really wasn't dramatically high, just enough to where feet couldn't touch the ground even while stretching out. So Johnathan wasn't all that much higher than the man now sitting before him. 

"Besides, this is more solid than your formula isn't it, baby?" 

The coo slipped out of his thin lips so easily. But the young man before Snape still wasn't having it. 

"I'm not a baby, damnit! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" 

Slapping his hands on the tray and kicking his legs out, Johnathan flailing body wacked the spoon out of Snape's hand and sent it to the floor. Not as satisfying as the bowl spilling would have been but the ring of silverware clattering, hitting the tile floor below was the only satisfaction the boy got because when his eyes met the older man's. The glare he wanted to shoot at him was met with something far worse. 

Snape's silence was horrifying and it didn't even last as long as it felt, but when long fingers stretched out and picked up the spoon off the floor the words that drawled out almost made the boys weak bladder give out. 

"We don't use those words. In fact , you do not get to use that many words at once any longer. You will have a limited vocabulary. A max of four words at once from now on." The man started his explanation as he got up to go to the sink and place the dirty spoon in it. Coming back with a wet washcloth the clean the floor quickly so that it wouldn't be sticky. He could have used magic, but the mundane things he did to teach his boy things were necessary.  
"You get one chance to follow this rule before I put a spell on you to make sure you never break it twice. Use any bad words within such limits... I will have no problem brewing the potion that will have your teeth fall out so that you'll be on liquids and mush for the next five years as your teeth only slowly come back like any regular child."

This was such a calmly given threat, there wasn't any voice raising, there wasn't even any growling edge. That's what honestly made it scarier to Johnathan. Just how... Calmly the psycopath before him was explaining a torture method. As if taking away his adult teeth and voice was some casual - casual nothing! Hurting Johnathan meant nothing to him it seemed - or in the sickest way possible - Johnathan took this as Snape not actually caring about him at all. This had to be for his sick pleasures only. Just like it had been with the monster that stabbed him. Johnathan was convinced of that now. And he didn't see how he was to get out of this one now. 

Johnathan brought his fist up to his own face, rubbing his eyes that he found were watering beyond his control. He was shaking in this big plastic seat, feeling smaller than ever.

"I wanna go home..." 

He sobbed, the four word rule repeating in his head to make him cry harder. But he didn't have a home. His dad tried to kill him, that's how he got in this current mess in the first place. He didn't have a home. He didn't belong anywhere. He was just going to be pushed around and tortured and stabbed forever. 

"Oh Johnathan..." 

As much as he didn't want to be picked up again the tray was removed and he was unstrapped from the chair quickly in order to be brought up and against the new nightmares body. Johnathan sobbed louder, unable to get words out of begging for the tall man to let him go. He was too afraid to speak right now.

"You are home. This will be your home, or at least your new hometown. You don't have any training yet, and Daddy hasn't explained all of your rules yet. You don't even have a routine yet, not with you needing more rest to heal."  
Long fingers rubbed circles along the back of the onesie fabric there. The other arm hooked under Johny's butt.  
"Daddy's don't want to scare babys, but they have to be strict with little ones that are new to this life. Things are going fast because I know you can learn fast. You're a smart boy."  
Johnathan felt the man start to walk with him and when his knees pressed against something sort of familiar he knew Snape was sitting on the couch with him straddling the older mans lap. Johnathan's body too stiff to move on his own, to move other than to desperately wipe at his face and nose while other hands were caressing him in soothing manors that weren't soothing him at all.

"Fusses like that would usually lead you to having ishy soap in your mouth or spankings, but since you didn't know you aren't getting a punishment. However, you will have to go back into your high chair and eat so that your tummy gets something besides medicine."  
Johnathan was shaking his head back and forth and fingers trailed into blonde hair as Snape pulled his face away from hiding so that watery eyes could meet loving ones.  
"Or would you like your milk now instead?" 

There was pauses full of sniffles that Snape used his robe sleeve to help wipe his face off. He had to clean the robes anyways. Johnathan eventually gave a small nod, opting for the more familiar treatment despite the formula being what put him to sleep fast. That was usually the case anyways. Snape didn't want to drug this boy up again so soon though. Taking the both of them to the kitchen once more, the boy had no choice but to cling to Snape or risk falling to the floor. Snape now used his wand, having the food bowl washed while regular formula was readied. Snape turned to a shelf and grabbed a small portion that came with a dropper and mixed three drops of pink liquid into the milk before shaking it up. 

This wouldn't put Johnathan to sleep, but would help relax his anxieties so that he hopefully wouldn't be so fussy when it came to his first bath time. Snape had been cleaning the boy daily of course, but now that he was actually going to be awake he'd count this as the proper first one with daddy. 

Johnathan tried chugging down the drink but Snape had caught on to this by now and started pulling the nipple away from his mouth in order for the boy to catch his breath. He'd allowed it before when he knew the boy just wanted to sleep but now was the time to be awake. To learn some of the house rules, learn his routines. 

The boy would refuse to admit that he had a pouty face when the nipple was once again pulled away near the end of the replacement meal. Snape however wished he could have taken a photo as the caregiver inside his chest swelled. The older man was allowing himself to enjoy some of these things for the time being, as he undoubtedly wouldn't have any other chance to do this in his lifetime. He was growing too old to find a little of his own, and he was one of the pickiest daddy's out there to be completely honest with himself. 

"There you are." 

Snape cheered lightly when the drink was finished. Already having the baby on the move with him towards the vary bathroom the boy had so desperately tried to find a few days ago. Setting his butt down on the bathroom counter while turning to start up the water in the tub, Johnathan hopped off and quickly tried to grab the door. Of course it was locked. 

Since Snape had already set the tone for bad behavior today it only took a look at him for the blonde to huff and lean against the counter. 

"You still shouldn't be crawling around with your injuries Johnathan." Snape reminded him dotingly. There would be no bubbles in this bath, naughty boys didn't get them, plus Snape needed to keep an eye on the healing scars. While having been agitated the other day, as Snape unzipped the boy out of the onesie he thumbed the edges of the sensitive skin in the places the wounds had been. It was no surprise to the potions master that this was taking longer than normal to heal. Not because the dealer was a magic user, but that such strong ill intent can even have strenuous effects. 

Fingers tried tugging at the diaper that was around his waist. Johnathan wanting to be fully naked already instead of being stuck in baby prison. Snape amused him this time, gently taking the younger ones hands off so he could strip the baby himself. 

"Are you a pervert?" 

Johnathan asked, but it wasn't a question. And Snape denied him a straight answer.

"Not all Daddy's are. Some just want to be a caretaker and that is all." 

Snape took the boys hands and helped him climb into the tub. Snape didn't have to study his face to see that the gears were turning in the others head. Johnathan was officially testing the waters of his limitations to this new life. Snape knowing full well the boy in the tub was not okay with his circumstances. However, it was for his own good. 

"Then.." 

He paused, counting his words and shooting his shot anyways.

"don't want you." 

Snape wouldn't admit that the words stung, but it wasn't anything he hadn't imagined himself. Hell, the boy was only in the other room when he was reminding Sirius to make a list of other homes to go to. Granted Johnathan was more than likely sleeping at the time as well. 

The black haired man squeezed some body wash into a cloth and started scrubbing the blondes thin arms.

Johnathan hated this. The silence after he'd said his mind. He didn't know what he was expecting, maybe another threat to make him wear girl clothes ontop of this all? He shivered despite the hot water surrounding him. That would be even more disturbing to him. He better not say any mention of that or else the other would get even more awful ideas. 

The hands that prodded him were boney but they weren't the most uncomfortable either. Johnathan just sighed and listened to the instructions to close his eyes for water to be poured over his head. Fingers now rubbing circles against his scalp that he'd never admit to it feeling really good.


	6. Chocolate Frogs and Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings : somnophilia fantasies/ masturbation fantasies.

He wanted to puke. When Snape had finished drying him off with too soft of a towel he was carried butt ass naked to the nursery's changing station. Being put under a charm so he wouldn't make a new run for it. Johnathan was forced to once again be powdered and wrapped up in bulky padding. Next was the outfit. A short sleeved shirt with a cartoon red dragon on the front. And that was it. He wasn't being covered anymore than that and was offered a rather large pacifier to which he kept his mouth forced shut to deny it. No way in hell.

Even more to his un-amusement Snape had taken him into a new room today that was definitely Snape's. A large bed thrown into the corner of the room to make room for the stupidest baby play pen he'd ever seen. Being sat down inside it Johnathan huffed knowing that he'd rather be on the ground than in the arms of the other. 

Wordlessly Snape ruffled the blonde hair on his head and went and sat down at a desk a couple feet away. Starting his own task of readings to do. Johnathan wished he had a book too. Looking around though there was nothing but toys that helped kids build their motor skills. Blocks, puzzles, keys, a tiny keyboard. 

Maybe he could annoy the man with stupid noise? His finger reached out and pressed the little keyboard and it let out its own little tune of a frog croak. Ah. It wasn't even a semi-real keyboard. Poking at other keys it went through different animal sounds and he sighed cuz it would just annoy him before the other man. 

Laying down across the carpet he glared over at the man. Of course Johnathan Could get up, step over the stupid fence and bolt for the door, But Snape was closer to the door than he was. He could try to hit him but he's already kicked and screamed his lungs out before and the man wasn't fazed. Johnathan was just a thin kid after all. 

"No!"

Johnathan bolted upright at his own thoughts surprising him. Wide eyed he stared into space. He wasn't a kid. He was eighteen! He was finally a goddamn adult and he wasn't being treated like one, or even given a choice to be one. 

The boy flinched when Snape's hand suddenly reached out, the man having moves from his desk to squat down on the other side of the gate. Yet the hand wasn't empty, instead it held a small gold and blue box out for Johnathan to take. 

"Here, have a snack. You'll like it, it's chocolate." 

Johnathan eyed the man suspiciously but couldn't read the face he was making, had Johnathan known him better you'd be able to tell that Snape's eyes were shining with amusement. 

Taking the box whatever it was inside slide around. The top read Chocolate Frog, which was weird because, why wouldn't it be frogs? Was there really only one in the box? Johnathan let his curiousity take the better of him and he gawked at the little creature inside it. 

"Chocolate frog.." 

Johnathan repeated as the little creature looked up at the boy. It's body glossy just like the outside if a chocolate ball that would have some lovely softer filling on the inside. 

"How is it moving?"

Johnathan questioned and let a yelp out as the said frog jumped out of the uncovered box and landed right on the stupid shirt he was wearing. 

"Magic of course dear." 

Snape swooned internally, fully enjoying the bewilderment the muggle had when it came to the mundane things of his own world. Watching the boy stroke their finger across the back of the frog to see than it was infact melting against his body heat, Snape was slipping into an enjoyable headspace. He hadn't had much hope in the regular children's toys to occupy Johnathan when he wasn't fully regressed, so easing him into something fun like this would need the help of more exciting things. 

"Will it squirm if I eat it?" 

Johnathan asked, ignoring the four words rule as he tried not to squish the frog in-between his fingers. It was worrying to try and eat something that moved like it was alive, even if it was actually just some possessed chocolate. Snape could tell that the other wasn't going to be able to eat it if it infact tried to jump out of his mouth before it was closed so taking the wand out of his robes he solved this little problem by removing the charm that was on the nonliving edible. Johnathan inspected the now limp frog and hesitantly bit off the leg. Happy that the frog was now truly just candy he popped it in his mouth fast. He hadn't had candy for several halloweens now. This was so good. He doubted he'd get another if he asked, especially when chocolate was bound to be some in-between solid and liquid food he was allowed to eat with his stomach issues right now. 

Before he could lick his fingers of the melted chocolate a wet baby wipe was scrubbing it away much to his disappointment. 

"That was the best part..."

"Mind your words Johnathan." 

Johnathan's mouth audibly snapped shut. His wide eyes meeting Snape's to be relieved that the face wasn't full of malice. Instead Snape hummed out a half sigh. 

"And your shirt is dirty. I suppose I should have took the charm off before giving it to you. Up you go!" 

Hands reached under his armpits and with strong arms under Johnathan's padded rump the boy was thankfully not whisked back to the nursery. But perhaps he wished that would have been the case because instead he was sat on the large bed that sunk under his weight like a cloud. Snape's mattress was way more comfortable than the giant creepy crib. 

"Mmn! Why?" 

Johnathan squirmed as the shirt was lifted over his head. Only being in the diaper was even more uncomfortable than just not having any pants. 

"Because it's dirty silly." 

Snape answered and lips pressed against the forehead of blonde bangs. Too quickly Johnathan's head felt like it was dizzy for a moment when he wasn't exactly pushed over onto his back - yet he found himself laying down anyways with a longer robed body wrapped around him. 

"Let's relax while I go over your rules, hmm?" 

Johnathan could be snarky and say how it would be impossible to relax with the other so close, especially with him almost naked, yet he held his tongue. Ignored it in order to try and focus on staying awake to hear these rules instead of letting his body drift into this cloud. 

"As you know there's your language rules. Four words at a time max. You slipped on it earlier but I allowed it. Tomorrow you will not be as lucky. This is to teach you to vocalize without the need of words, gestures like pointing are better. No more cursing either." 

-Was it magic that made it so comfortable or just some really good memory foam? - Johnathan thought to himself.

"The other obvious one is your diapers. You already know you cannot take them off yourself, but one day you won't need to have a spell on them in order to keep this rule intact."

-Why was Snape's voice so boring? It's like he wants me to fall asleep.

"Due to being in recovery you are only to eat soft foods and liquids. This will change eventually, caretakers like to provide solids like cereals and crackers when their baby's are good." 

\- Define good. Being obedient to your every perverted whim? 

"Nap schedules are a must. Just as bathing and medication times are. It's important you are given structure. Knowing what to expect from your day relieves the anxieties of the what ifs."

\- My whole life was walking on one splinter after another. I already anticipate the next dreaded thing you'll do to me. 

"New rules. While not official, you must only call me Daddy from now on. You are allowed to play as much as you want, just not with your body-"

\-- For fucks sake, ew. 

-"Touching what's within your diaper is only for your Daddy to clean up." 

\--shut up , shut up, please. 

"If you want to do something you can always ask politely, watching cartoons, getting stories read to you, rub an aching tummy... Daddy will do his best to please you." 

"I-" 

Johnathan broke his silence, his fingers balled up into fits so hard his arms were shaking. 

"Want to leave."

Johnathan's words came out when Snape had paused to let him speak. However he felt his body sink into its own pit with the response he was met with. 

"Leave? You aren't ready to go to the park yet. But I'll keep that in mind." 

Of course Snape would manipulate his words into anything, it's because he wasn't allowed to say shit! Literally and figuratively. The boney fingers were rubbing Johnathan's bare biceps, the eighteen year old only taking it as creepy instead of finding any sort of comfort from it. 

"There are more rules to when going out in public, but those will be addressed in the future. Whether by myself, or someone else."

Johnathan closed his eyes, he really was done listening to how conformed his life was suppose to be. How would anyone want this? Having no power or say over yourself. It meant you were as useless as a baby... And that's exactly what this magical world wanted. 

"You have mobility currently, but if you continue to try to -"

Snape cut his own words off noticing instantly that the boy had fallen asleep. Of course that had been his intention when bringing Johnathan onto the bed but he hadn't expected a knock out so fast. The relaxers in the formula and then the chocolate worked well to help him lay down for a good nap. 

A hand slipping down the front of Johnathan's diaper, Snape checked to make sure he hadn't wet himself without noticing. Slipping his hand back up the man sat up and got out of his bed. Grabbing a throw blanket out of the closet and tucking the boy in. Cribs were to keep regressed little boys and girls safe, but they weren't the comfiest in Snape's household. This encouraged the extra feelings of relaxation when laying in bed with Daddy. 

Snape's teeth chewed at the inside of his own cheek. Moving to sit back down in his desk chair and turn it so he faced the boy in the opposite corner of the room. If Sirius did his job quickly, the new little will be gone to a new caregiver in another week. Which was a shame..

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. He was the shameful one. Johnathan had sparks of defiance, but also has had enough trauma in his life to make him smart enough to only push buttons so far. Snape had slipped with his own attitude earlier, having used the teeth regrowth therapy as a threat instead of explaining that the method was for reaching deeper regression. There were plenty of things that helped with regression. Potions and spells that make one: not grow any body hair, unsteady on their feet, only able to babble instead of forming words as easily as the use to, bathroom incontinence, etcetera. A couple of these were already in progress with Johnathan, yet the sleeping boy didn't understand. 

Oh to wake up in the middle of the night to calls for Daddy, watching him figure out how to eat spaghetti noodles with his bare hands, find his first stuffed animal that he'd refuse to let go of...

Then there were the dominant desires Snape had beyond that of just a regular caretaker. To have his baby squirming beneath him, begging for Daddy to be allowed to relieve himself. And now as his hands dug into his robes to give his half hard cock a squeeze Snape closed his eyes but could only imagine the other person in the room. It wasn't a whimpering curly haired girl, nor a almond skinned boy, imaginary littles he would occasionally let himself fantasize about. Instead it was imagining himself slipping right back into the bed to grind against that diapered rump. To feel his Little squirm in his sleep and huff out hot breaths before ultimately waking sweating from arousal. Snape wanted to mark the boys flesh and have him blush so hard you couldn't tell where the man's mouth had been. 

Cock heavy in his hand now, Snape kept his eyes closed as he stroked himself. Unable to look at the one he was imagining because the boy wasn't truly his yet. Johnathan deserved loving care right now, but Snape would shove his cock head right into the sleeping boys mouth right now if Johnathan actually was his little and his submissive. Fuck to feel lips wrapping around his cock to gently suck as hips were pushed slowly forward and back. It was just a bigger pacifier, the little wouldn't know the difference. 

As for a climax he could spill it all over Johnathan's pretty face if he wanted to, instead of making a mess of his robes like he just had. Sighing, cock giving it's last twitches as it softened up, Snape rested in the chair for a few moments. 

Opening his eyes, putting his limp dick away, and getting up to make sure the boy was still asleep... Snape decided it was time for his own washing so quietly he left the room and shut the door.


	7. A Visitor

\--

"Joey do you want your apple sliced or whole?"

"Whole!" The blonde first grader said with a smile with gaps in his mouth from missing teeth. Getting handed the crisp green apple the boy bit into it and groaned in pain. Pulling his mouth away from the apple was even more painful as when he finally broke free all his front teeth were out and stuck into the apple still. 

Tears filling his eyes he called for his mommy in horror only to look up and see a dark haired stranger instead. 

\--

Johnathan flinched awake in a panic. Hand clasping over his mouth as his tongue quickly ran over each of his teeth to make sure they were all still strong adult ones. This had been an awful dream and he found himself having to rub away a tear from his left cheek. Nothing to sob over but still bloody scary. 

Looking around he knew he was still in Snape's room but the scary man himself wasn't present. Slipping out of the bed, his bare feet hit the floor. Grimacing now that he remembered he was mostly naked he snooped in a drawer and thankfully found a long black shirt to slip on. He didn't care that it was Snape's , he just needed to be covered. 

Next, Johnathan stepped towards the door and without much hope he actually found it unlocked. Taking a deep breath in he held it as he slowly opened the door and peeked his head out. No one. Tip-toeing out he listened for anything but still heard nothing. Would the man really have left the house? Or was he downstairs? 

Moving as fast as he could without making a sound he creeped down the stairs and stopped at the bottom to listen once more. There was a rustling and a door sliding shut somewhere from the bathroom he'd been in earlier. So Snape had went in there. Fuck. Quickly he moved towards the door now, and he about cried when it was locked. He could do nothing, the door stayed locked no matter how he turned the regular bolts, it was magically shut. A crack from behind him sounded and he watched the fireplace spread with green flames and suddenly a man was crouching down to step out of it. 

Not wanting to be caught by the door trying to escape again Johnathan hurried his way back up the stairs. It didn't matter to him if he was caught right now running around - just as long as it wasn't by the door. However, he wasn't use to these steps and he tripped right at the top, ending up on his hands and knees. 

"Severus? - Oh." Called the man below and to his horror Johnathan looked behind him and saw a the man was at the bottom of the steps staring up at him behind large circular glasses. He was younger than he sounded, a mass of black hair untamably curly at the top of his head. The stranger offered him a kind, but awkward smile. 

"You must be Johnathan. Sirius told me about you. Are you okay? Did you have a tumble?" 

The man looked like he was about to climb the steps and Johnathan was frozen, mouth agape and unable to speak. 

"Potter, you've arrived too early." 

He looked up and found Snape with damp hair bending over to lift him up into his arms. One going under his rump and the other on his back, rubbing it up and down soothingly. 

"Sorry, I have a change in plans. I'm going to babysit Draco in a couple hours, so I thought dropping by now was better than not showing at all." 

"It's not just your plans you are changing." 

Snape talked as he descended the stairs, Johnathan clinging to his robes in fear of being dropped down the whole staircase. 

"I know," Potter agreed. "But you'll get the same amount of time to make the new batches. Hi buddy." 

Johnathan's hair was ruffled very gently when the pair had reached the bottom of the steps. He didn't want to be touched by the new stranger so his head automatically ducked down to lay against Snape's shoulder after the nonconcentual hair rub. 

"Johnathan, this is Harry Potter. I'd hoped you'd be napping longer while he was here but since you are up and crawling about, he's here to watch you for the next few hours." 

The four eyed man smiled and Johnathan didn't know how he felt. This guy was at least closer in age to him than Snape but then, why was seeing an adult in a diaper not weird to him either? 

"Ahh, no!" 

Johnathan surprised himself by wrapping his arms around Snape's neck as the man tried to pass him on over.

"I can walk, please!" 

Harry laughed in amusement at Johnathan's plea as he kicked his legs looking like he was a fussy toddler. The fact that his own mind thought that of himself made him blush harder in complete embarasment. Thankfully his plea half worked though, Snape readjusting him to once again hold him comfortably. 

"To the nursery then Potter." Snape went ahead and walked Johnathan to the nursery instead of just letting Potter carry him there. Once in the nursery he was put down on his feet and his chin was taken by boney fingers to be made to look up at the man. 

"I need to brew new batches of medications for Potter so in return he's going to be watching over you. That way I don't have to worry about you getting into more trouble. Understand?" 

Johnathan looked away but had to look back when the fingers nudged his chin to remind him to keep looking up. The boy nodded, but didn't use words. Thankfully he wasn't made to say 'yes Daddy' or something sickening like that. Snape dropped his chin and headed out of the room, leaving Potter and Johnathan together awkwardly in the nursery. 

Or rather, Johnathan was the one who felt awkward. Snape had taken him here acting like it was his own room or something. When in fact this place was his nightmare. 

And yet, here he was glaring as Harry wondered over to the dresser to leaf through clothing. To Johnathan's surprise however, Potter took out a pair of red shorts and held them up for him to see. 

"Would you like to put these on? I know Snape's shirt there is large on you but-"

"F-fine!" 

Johnathan snapped, really not needing to be reminded about how he had a damn diaper on, nor how he'd stolen clothing that was his captors. Harry was very patient apparently. Walking over and holding out the fabric in such a way that offered for Johnathan to step on into them. 

He'd complain, but he had a feeling Harry would put him on the changing table if he refused to do it this way. So taking the better of the two evils he stepped his legs in and couldn't help but shiver when Harry pulled them up and slid them over the diaper. Adjusting the shirt back over the top and there Johnathan stood looking just the same as before except for couple inches of red fabric hanging out from the bottom of this long nightshirt. 

"Do you have anything in mind you'd like to do Johnathan? I can read you a story or -"

"Cut it out! Don't you see I don't want this? Help. Me!" 

Johnathan begged, cutting off the other that mustn't be that much older than himself. Hoping that maybe there would be a sliver of hope to be found from this new stranger that could help him get the hell out of this house. 

Harry paused and let out a little sigh and adjusted the glasses higher on his nose. He then sat down cross legged on the floor and patted the floor in front of him to encourage Johnathan to do the same. 

"Let's have a talk then. I know Snape must be having you practice a word limit but you can talk with ease to me this once, that sound okay?" 

Johnathan slumped to the floor and frustratingly picked at the long strings in the rug they'd sat on. It was a stupid sun with a derpy grin on its face. Was this here before? 

"So.. you aren't going to help.." 

Johnathan mummbled, the disappointment clear in his voice. 

"Not in the way you want me to."

Potter answered in complete honesty. Of course he wasn't going to just unlock the door and let him make a run for it. Not in a town he didn't know, full of magic he didn't know, with no money, or other family members to rely on, and especially not when he was still in recovery. There were too many reasons for Potter not to help the boy escape but his real reason was something else. 

"I use to be in your shoes Johnathan. For three years I was regressed in order to deal with my trauma. And believe me, I hated it at first too." 

Johnathan stared at the other in disbelief, and Harry continued. 

"Sirius, the man who works for WONN is my godfather, but he was also the one who put me into the program. Under himself infact, and thus he was my Papa."

Johnathan's nose scrunched in disgust.  
"So you weren't given a choice either? Why three years? ... Is he a pervert too?" 

Harry shook his head. 

"I wasn't given a choice, when you're put into the program they start you off right away. Straight into diapers, potions with relaxers, losing your ability to speak, the beginning feels really rough. But.. once I finally accepted it, and let myself be taken care of in every way it was incredibly... Freeing." 

Harry sighed as he reminisced these now faund memories. 

"Sirius and I's relationship was strictly platonic." He answered Johnathan's main concern. "But that all depends on who you are paired up with. I could have stayed a Little for longer , but by then the program had worked to help me process everything I'd gone through. Nowadays, I still occasionally regress if I feel the need for a stronger coping mechanism, but I mostly just like to take care of my friends."

"Draco is a Little that got put into the program where he actually wanted to be placed in it. He'd grown up with a bad father, and now he can't function as a regular adult anymore. Not for very long anyways. He's stuck in his regression, and thats okay, because everyone is different. While I only needed three years, he might need twenty. So what I'm getting at..."

Harry scratched the tip of his nose before making eye contact with the other sitting before him. 

"...is that this is giving you the start of a whole new life. Not to exactly forget the past, but to replace it with new loving memories. Once you learn to not worry so much about your past or even your present, it gets a lot easier. Having a caretaker, and even a mommy or daddy ontop of that, is a wonderful thing. They make life feel a lot better... And you find hope and strength once more. That's when you can get out."

\----

Three years? Twenty? How was he even suppose to last a month? Harry Potter was brainwashed. That's all Johnathan was truly convinced of. Harry had spent most the visit chatting with him about his own experiences, but the biggest difference Johnathan had found was that Snape intended to make him a sexual partner. He worried that IF he were to play along- pretend to go along with this baby bullshit in order to get out- that ultimately Snape would try forcing him into even nastier things. As if this forced baby crap was a gateway to weird kinky crap. 

Crap, crap, crap.

Johnathan sighed, he didn't know what to think. He just was staring up at the ceiling right now. When Snape had finished the potions he'd come upstairs to find Harry babbling away while he built a tower out of wood blocks while Johnathan simply sat there. With the brews done, Harry collected them and was on his way leaving through the fireplace once more. Johnathan still didn't understand how that worked either.

Anyways, Snape had then changed him out of the clothes he had on, back into an onesie that snapped over his diaper, exposing the full length of his legs, and laid him down in the crib. He supposed this was a time out of sorts for leaving the bedroom earlier. Yet, Snape never specified that either so Johnathan was left in the dark to worry. 

He didn't even know what time it was. He didn't think the nap was all that long, but how long had Harry been here? There was blackout curtains over the window so he couldn't tell by the light of day, and thus he was stuck in dim lighting of vanilla scented candles set on the top of the dresser. He felt like this room had changed since he'd first seen it. Not that the furniture arrangement had changed, just that the walls looked more yellow then the green he thought he'd seen before. The white furniture looking more like a light chestnut as well. Could this rooms items have a magical spell to have it rotate colors? That was.... Actually pretty cool. 

Just laying there was annoying him. This crib felt more like a flat mat to him now compared to the bed Snape had. He also couldn't sit up as he was under the same binding spell he'd been under other times he'd been placed in here. He wasn't going to nap, he was wide awake. 

"Snape!...?" 

Johnathan called out, hoping the man would come and at least take him to the living room couch, where things looked normal compared to this place. But after waiting a few minutes, listening for footsteps of any kind there was nothing. So he tried again. And again. 

"Ugh!" 

Johnathan exasperated. The other had to be ignoring him then. Harry should have stuck around longer if this was what Snape was going to do with him when the other left. At least that chatterbox gave him something to listen to rather than be in complete silence. 

What did Johnathan have to do? Cry? 

"Oh..." 

The realization hit him that the pervert wasn't going to come to his own name but by "Daddy." And with that in mind Johnathan bit his tongue and turned his head to the wall fuming in anger. That bastard wasn't going to get what he wanted! Johnathan was not a child! He'd rather starve to death! Because fuck... He was hungry. 

Groaning in frustration when his tummy rumbled. Unable to not pay attention to his body he now realized he had to piss as well. 'This was just wonderful..' He'd internally monologue as his hands pressed over his own belly. He could hold it back for a good hour, he figured. But that would be uncomfortable. BUT that'd also be better than going in the diaper again. BUT he knew he was stuck in them for who knows how long. But , but , but, nothing was reassuring to him in his mind. He couldn't decide and thus kept holding it even though his legs started to shake with the need to release now that he's thought about it so hard. 

His hands began to try and tear away the cloth that was over him, able to pull enough to unsnap the buttons on the dumb onesie but clawing and tugging away at the diapers fabric did nothing but embarrassingly excite his body. Groaning he stopped. But his dick was twitching, pumping up with blood and Johnathan actually whimpered out at how stupid this was. He didn't know the last time he'd masturbated, he had the imaginary 'blue balls' as it was with how easily excited he was and how willing it away just wasn't working that well. Even giving himself a squeeze once more didn't help. This held the pee in for one he supposed, but now he was uncomfortable in two ways. 

"Snape!" 

He tried once again in his desperation, wacking at the bars of the crib with his hands. Eventually he must have made enough noise for the other in the house to hear him from wherever the hell he'd been because the black haired man opened the door just as tears were filling his eyes. 

There wasn't any cooing from Snape, the other looked completely concerned. Working down the side bars of the crib as he assessed the situation. 

"Stupid! This is stupid!" 

Johnathan yelled out, hands gently grabbing his arms so they wouldn't hit anything anymore beyond the man who was working to pick him up. Johnathan kicked his legs as he was adjusted to be held chest to chest, a familiar feeling of an arm under his bottom while fingers dragged down his spine. 

"It's okay... Shh.." 

Snape's voice was soft against his ear. The boy nudged his face into the collar of the others neck as a way to not be as close to the lips. Yet it made the blonde feel the vibrations of the voice box as he spoke. 

"It'll go away soon. You just need to relax. Daddy will be a distraction for you." 

Johnathan wasn't relaxed. But it was good to hear that the other wasn't going to try and fix his 'problem' like a pervert. This was definitely appreciated... Not that Snape deserved the appreciation. Fingers worked into tense shoulders as Snape walked and found a seat to sit in with the other on his lap. Johnathan wouldn't admit it but he was clinging to the other so much more closely than ever before. Letting the man be the distraction tool to finally get relief from his situation. 

"Good boy..." 

Snape hummed after the other whimpered as the two both heard the crinkling of the diaper as he was finally able to get soft enough to release his screaming bladder. Snape was kind enough to not let him sit in it for long either. Swooping back up to his feet, Johnathan was carried to the changing station to be laid down. The other not even needing to have a spell put on him as he was wriggling to get out of his own defeat as quickly as possible. The wet wipes were cold as they cleaned his skin so he wasn't about to get hard again with the more clinical attention he was receiving. Johnathan just lulled his head to the side, allowing himself to daze out as he felt his tears drying in different places on his face. That is until fingers holding a tissue wiped at his face. Snape had finished diapering him back up and clasping the snapbuttons on the onesie back up. Johnathan hummed a weak complaint as he was lifted back up. 

"I'm hungry..." 

Johnathan mummbled and earned a chuckle from the other. 

"I was in the middle of making something to eat. It should be all done cooking by now." 

Snape was sure having Harry over wasn't the best thing so early on for him, so Snape was being nice and preparing some mac and cheese for him, but he'd also have to have a bottle of formula along with it because it's have his medication in it for the night. 

There was no complaints when being strapped up into the high chair this time. Not when the boy smelled a familiar, popular favorite. If anything he'd grown at the fact that he only got a small bowl of it placed infront of him and had to wait while Snape mixed formula and medicine. He wanted to eat it right away, but he was given no silverware. Would he even get silverware? 

"Can I have a-ahh..." 

There was a glare that stopped him, well, maybe it wasn't a glare but the look Snape gave him was a silent warning for his words. He'd forgotten to be more cautious again with that ever since Potter left. 

"Spoon.. please?" 

He added politeness in hopes it'd make up for his slip ups. The four word limit was stupid. You can't make proper sentences with it! That was the point he supposed. 

"Impatient boy." Snape answered with no malice. Instead a small smile was there when Johnathan looked up from the bowl of cheesy goodness to watch Snape as he sat down at the table next to him with a plate full of mac and cheese, chicken, peas and carrots. The formula was sat down on the tray for Johnathan to grab whenever he assumed. It was in a long baby bottle and he longed for it to just be a regular waterbottle instead, but alas. 

The spoon that Johnathan wanted wasn't given to him however, instead he watched as the man before him scooped up his own bite and put it in his mouth before that very same spoon went to scoop into his noodles and lift it up to his mouth. Johnathan gawked at the man, whom of which looked way to amused by his reaction. 

"I'm afraid broomsticks are much less noisy of transportation than airplanes, but I can do train noises if you'd like." 

There was the prodding he needed. His face growing hot as he leaned his head forward to grab the food he desired into his mouth. It was at the best temperature, but it would be cold quickly at the rate he was hesitating each time to take in the spoon that had just been in the others mouth. It honestly didn't get easier. But at least he was happy now that the bowl was small. Being able to finish it quickly and pick up the bottle and drink while Snape continued to eat the rest of his own meal. 

Johnathan stared at this man a lot. The frown lines etched deep on either side of his mouth, the nose that bent at an angle that accented his expressions showed his age, yet he didn't actually know how old the other was. Given the black hair that wasn't graying it made it harder to tell. It wasn't all that thin either, just long and not exactly well kept. Thin lips pierced together when he swallowed food. It wasn't until Snape glanced over once more did Johnathan realize he'd been sucking on air. 

The man's hand reached out to grab the end of the bottle and tilt it upwards, solving the problem Johnathan was having. You could only drink so much from a bottle without tilting your head back. 

The two were quite the silent pair it seemed. Both strangers with opposite opinions, but one having the upper hand by being the dominant one over the other. Thus while it was Johnathan's life, he still had no say about it, but maybe he could at least see if he could change the others plans. Even if by the slightest bit. Even if he had to do... That. Letting down the bottle, as it was empty now, Johnathan tried to imagine himself doing puppy eyes , but he doubted it looked all that adorable as he struggled to spit out the words. 

"Watch telly, Daddy?"


	8. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan gets taken out in public too early and is struck once more with a large reminder that he isn't an adult anymore like he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't exactly read through this for mistakes when it comes to grammar sorry. I'll just edit it whenever I come across it hahhh. What a year this has been...fuck.

"Watch telly, Daddy?" 

-

Snape obviously had a look of surprise but it was only in the slight lift of his brow and that was all. 

"You want to watch a movie, baby? We can do that after I clean up. Thank you for eating everything." 

Snape stood up and gathered the empty dishes to not just put them in the sink but to start washing them by hand. He could easily flick his wand and magic would clean everything by itself but in all honesty Snape was doing this small task to calm himself down. There's no way the boy snapped that quickly. It was one thing for Snape to remind him that he was a Daddy but now hearing the other actually say it made his heart burst. He didn't want to let this eighteen year old go. He was growing attached fast , much to Sirius' pleasure when he finds out surely, but Johnathan must just be testing the waters. He wonders what it will actually feel like when the boy calls him Daddy for real, especially when the fake begging did such a number on him. 

Johnathan sure was itching to get out of the highchair by the time Snape dried his hands off on a dishtowel. Snape was relieved to see that the boys cheeks were flushed still from his own embarassing request, it was adorable. 

"Do you have anything in mind or should we have a look at Daddy's collection?"

Snape held the boy to his side, bouncing him on the hip like Johnathan weighed no more than a toddler. Heading into the living room the two looked at the shelf before them loaded with plenty of movies to choose from. Unfortunately, there were only a handful of adult movies but they were superhero or pirate related instead of things like war or comedy. Everything else was a full range of kids movies and cases with full seasons of shows on them. Johnathan really didn't know what to choose in all honesty. He never actually got to watch movies much. His... father always had the news on nonstop instead. 

Seeing that he might not know Snape pulled out some suggestions. 

"There's this one about robots saving the earth by replanting the greenery, or this one that has a father clownfish looking for his son that got separated from him, this one where she kisses a frog and becomes one herself-"

Snape gave short descriptions, of course he already recognized most of the titles rattled off, he'd even watched the frog prince in a study hall once. 

"That one." 

Johnathan agreed after he heard the description of Brother Bear, knowing he'd better pick one fast before Snape's fingers started pulling out the ones for really little kids like Sesame Street or something. There were quite a few he didn't recognize though, they were on the shelf below and Johnathan curiously read titles and looked at the small photos on the bindings to realize it was definitely more cartoons, but there wasn't any iconic characters he recognized. They must be magical world movies? 

Since the movie was picked Johnathan thought he'd be sat down on the couch or something but instead he was carried back to the room he'd napped in earlier. Snape's room. Had there been a television in there? He questioned this in his mind but upon looking around for the walls he did not see any. Being placed on the bed for the second time today Snape walked over to his desk to take something out of a drawer. Then he took the movie out of its case and place it inside. Just like that a holographic screen popped up four feet infront of Johnathan's eyes. In surprise he looked towards Snape but blinked in shock to find the screen followed his line of sight. 

"This let's you rest in any sort of position and still enjoy the movie to its fullest." Snape gave the simple answer, an even simpler one would just have been one word: magic. 

This was the coolest thing Johnathan had seen so far. He sat cross legged on the bed being able to gawk at the screen right where he'd been sat down. The screen wouldn't completely follow his eyes, as minor twitches wouldn't swish the screen around, but looking from completely to the right or the left would move it. Curiously he closed his eyes but that did nothing, but hey, it was worth a shot. 

Snape had once again been at his desk while the other enjoyed the show. Snape was working on his inventory list and on a separate list, writing his grocery list. He would have to go tomorrow for the potions ingredients at least, but he wondered if Johnathan would be good to do that or if he'd simply have to have him rest in a stroller while he did shop. 

Whichever way, he'd figure it out tomorrow. 

\----

Johnathan woke up to fingers stroking his cheeks gently. He wasn't sure how long Snape had been there but was surprised he hadn't woken up when the other entered the room. He'd known he'd fallen asleep after the movie, having cuddled into the comfortable mattress, but it wasn't too surprising to see he was in the nursery again. 

"Are you hungry for breakfast little boy?" 

Snape asked as he was carried to the changing station to have his diaper checked. The black haired man looked surprised to see that Johnathan hadn't gone yet, but went ahead and took off the onesie the rest of the way. It's not like he was going to do that in his sleep like he had when he was drugged up, what did the other expect? Him to just sleep in a mess? Ew. 

Snape looked through folded laundry in the white drawers and pulled out stretchy jean shorts and a blue top with a clown fish above the side pocket on the front. It was a little bit if a wrestle to get into this outfit, Johnathan's diaper was very padded and the shorts only stretched so much but overall it was a cute snug fit in Snape's eyes. While for Johnathan he didn't need a mirror to know the shorts screamed 'there's a giant diaper under here!' and he hated it. Why bother with the two pieces of clothing when it still screamed that he was being treated like an infant anyways? 

Whatever, it wasn't like he was being seen by anyone. 

That's what Johnathan had thought anyways. Eating his breakfast that consisted of pureed fruits and veggies, it was a yellow-orange and Johnathan all but spit it out and fussed until Snape agreed to let him only have to eat half if he promised to eat whatever he was given as a snack before lunch time later. And that was Snape being nice apparently, because the man seemed to be in a hurry to get going. 

"What." 

Johnathan didn't even make a question nor a statement. He simply gawked when a large black stroller rolled up from out of the entryway. 

"We're going out today. Daddy needs to go shopping." 

His cheek was nuzzled by the big nose affectionately but Johnathan didn't squawk until he was being placed inside and being strapped in.

"No! Please! I don't want to!" 

His anxiety spiked, he'd rather stay home alone in a crib in hopes of escaping while the other was away then be brought out into public. Especially in a stroller! Especially in a diaper! Especially not with Snape swinging a bag over one shoulder -while it was black it was loaded with green frogs all over it, it obviously being a diaper bag. 

"The market isn't far. You'll like the ride there too, I promise. I'll put the canopy down as well so no one taller than the stroller will be able to stare down at your face." 

Johnathan shook his head, but he couldn't grasp the sort of words he could form in small sentences to be able to tell Snape to just leave him here. The very door he wanted so desperately to open swung on its own revealing the outdoors. It wasn't exactly bright blue skies, it was more of a gray cloudy day. The puffy cotton balls not dark enough to say that there was any rain on the way. He was able to see that this home was a on a cul-de-sac. Homes that looked pretty much the same were just small yards apart from each other. The homes were still unique however with wild color choices. The most outspoken one actually having a castle like tower seemingly plopped ontop of it's otherwise flat roof. The other weird thing was that there wasn't any mailboxes. 

"We're going to pick up speed now. Don't be afraid to ask me to slow down or stop if it's too fast." 

Snape explained but didn't explain enough because while Johnathan half expected to hear the footsteps start slapping the sidewalk like he was running, the footsteps stopped all together. And the stroller started gliding in a speed that had to be a sudden ten kilometers per hour. This was due to Snape actually riding on his broomstick while one hand was on the stroller. In all honesty, this was harder than it looked but Snape wouldn't do this if he wasn't confident enough of a flyer. Hence the stroller pushed on and the two felt a nice cool breeze as they traveled out of the community and towards a busier town area. Johnathan didn't even have time to worry about others looking his way, he was shocked by the fact that there were other people traveling that simply screamed "I'm a witch!" With their large pointy hats and long robes. There were people in tshirts and jeans as well, but they'd be the odd twenty percent for adults or they'd be actual little kids. 

Before he knew it the stroller had slowed and he could hear Snape's footsteps add to the small crowds in the street again. 

"Munchkins get a free Sugar-Snap with any purchase sir!" A lady with extremely frizzy hair called out. Johnathan was leaning back as far as he could, trying to look as small as possible, to be unseen by anyone else. But it'd be impossible not to tell he was an adult in a stroller, his legs were too long! 

"I'm afraid my boys not on solids quite yet, but I'll buy a bundle of those thanks." 

There was an exchange of talk Johnathan didn't pay attention to but with the sound of coinage clinking against one another the stroller lurched forward once more. 

"Daddy's buying ingredients for the potions he makes, and then we'll go to the superstore. That will have groceries , and we'll find some snacks for you to try out when your tummy is better." 

Johnathan really couldn't care what the hell he bought, he just wished the canopy would go down farther. Far enough to encase him in a cacoon of plastic so no one would see any bit of him. Mind you Johnathan had already tried to unclasp himself from the stroller , but just like his diaper and the high chair he had no ability to no matter how strongly he pulled. 

The light changed from dim to brighter, the dinging of a bell sounding as he was pushed through a doorway. There were grocery carts pushed together but more distinctly he noticed ones that lower and larger seats in the front where real babies usually go. Johnathan could breath a sigh of relief at the fact that he wasn't being picked out of the stroller when Snape walked to the front to bend over and check him out. Fingers checked the latches as if to see if he'd actually managed to release any of them, and then the man gave him a soft smile. A loving smile that made the other frown and look off to the side to ignore the look. This didn't bug Snape. 

"Let's go to the baby isles first, hmm? Maybe we can find you something for being such a good boy so far today." 

Johnathan's face heated up, refusing to give the other any sort of reply to the praise. It's not like he had a choice! He wasn't going to be screaming his lungs out like a real baby. That'd draw more attention to himself. And by the looks of it, nobody batted an eye at the fact that a man was pushing around another adult. That lady earlier had even called him a 'munchkin'! He really was stuck in a new world. 

Snape's fingers ruffled blonde hair before he stood back up and off Johnathan was moving again. The older man went past the fresh veg isles all the way to the back of the store. Along the walls here were a handful of isles that at a glance Johnathan knew what it all was. Three isles full of diapers and wipes, another for woman and breastfeeding and bottle feeding equipment, Snape stopped in the infant food isle, grabbing boxes that contained varying fruit and veggie squeezable containers much like you'd see some applesauce companies do for children's lunch boxes. Where the man was placing these things he didn't know, but there must be a basket of sorts he's carrying around with the stroller. Johnathan could only assume. He frowned in disgust at seeing food jars labeled with chicken, peas, and carrots, looking like a gray orange muck in the see through container. He'd eat the fruits and veggies all mushed up, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be eating a meat based smoothie. 

Walking down the next isle Snape walked slower as he looked over the selections of bath toys. Meanwhile Johnathan looked farther down, seeing bedding and sheets of different blues, pinks, grays, and greens. Spotting the lime green one with little white polka dots , that was currently in the crib at home, there hanging from a hook. Apparently it came with a plain white, and a striped green and white one too. He just hadn't seen or noticed those two yet. 

"Tell me if you see anything you like." Snape announced, reminding the other that he was open to buying Johnathan anything, in the baby isles anyways. The only thing the boy could think of was that he still wanted something to hide under. So when they were strolling by blankets Johnathan reached out of the stroller to cope a feel. This blue blanket was extremely soft his eyes couldn't not widen in surprise. 

"A blanket? Yes thats a good idea honey."   
Snape walked to be infront of the stroller once more, looking at the one Johnathan was touching but opted in taking down and showing the other more options. 

"This one has puppy prints all over it, that's pretty cute. Or this one here has stars."

Johnathan shook his head at the both of them. Leaning forward to look more at the shelves. He needed something, not super kiddish. When he'd turned the blue one over it had whales on it so he'd lost interest in that one. However the next one that caught his eye was one of two more that were being brought down to his vision to view. A red one with black edges, and when he reached out and flipped the corner of that one he was relieved to just see black polka dots. This one would do. The other one was a weird animal print anyway. 

"The ladybug one? Alright, I'll unfold it for you but don't go pulling the tag off."

Snape warned and put the other one back on the shelf before Johnathan watched as what looked like a small blanket originally unfolded to be much bigger, it was a throw blanket, not a baby blanket that was for sure. He wasn't going to complain about that either, because it meant that when Snape was draping it over his lap, he could pull it up farther and hide his chin in the fuzzy material. 

This wasn't the only thing Snape was grabbing for him now though apparently. He'd stepped a bit farther down the isle on his own, while Johnathan was busy rubbing his nose against the blanket, to surprise him with another thing by tucking it beside the stroller with him. It was a grey bunny with really long ears and a fat oval tummy. Johnathan didn't have a want for this one, but something told him not to throw it out of the stroller either. So there the bunny got to sit, being squished between his arm and the stroller.

With having more coverage to hide himself Johnathan sighed because it did make him feel admittedly better. But when Snape was going back to the regular grocery isles Johnathan's stomach began to have an uncomfortable pressure to the left. His eyebrows knitted together, he hadn't gone to the bathroom all night or morning and now he was having bowel movement signs while stuck in public. He tries his best to ignore it. Trying to turn this way or that to hope that the pressure would adjust and go away, but of course it was only making its way down. Johnathan started to sweat under the blanket, but he didn't want to push it off of him. Snape was picking out apples, and Johnathan didn't know what to do to grab the others attention other than go "S-snape!" Stupidly stuttering due to his nerves. Of course the other was an ass and ignored his own name. Johnathan was just desperate enough though to kick a leg up in a fret, hissing out the next words, trying not to grab anyone's attention but the dark haired man's. 

"Daddy..! We have to go."

Snape's attention of course turned to the little boy in the stroller, placing the bag of apples in the basket with the other items that hung behind, he leaned over to study the boys flushed sweaty face. His hand instantly reaching out to feel Johnathan's forehead but the boy leaned away from it. 

"I have to go!" He'd hissed once more but Snape already understood him the first time. Giving him a soft smile, his hand that had went for the forehead now patting his babies belly.

"I'm sure you do." Snape answered, glad that the other wasn't constipated it seemed, but reached into his robes to grab his wand. "It's okay, you can let it out now and I'll head to the bathrooms in a minute." 

Johnathan instantly wanted to scream. But it was too late for any swear words because Snape had already cast his spell. He would not have his baby using big naughty words in the grocery store. He'd been concidering this spell for awhile, but only told himself to use it in certain situations such as this. 

"No! Daddy, nah!!" Johnathan gasped, his tongue felt thick, it was harder to move than usual, the words he wanted to yell would not push past his voice box. Whenever he wanted to cuss out Snape's name, the preferred title came out naturally instead. "Daddy! Weave, pease! I go pottyyy" Johnathan was in instant tears of embarassment, he was trying so hard to talk but his vocabulary was severely limited to a real child's. Snape was calmly shushing him, letting him know they were on the way to the restrooms but he wasn't hurrying either. The situation was nothing more than a parent having a fussy baby in the store, it was completely natural for everyone but Johnathan who was a sobbing mess as he couldn't hold back the sludge that came out of his rear end. It creeped up the back of the diaper as it squished it's way along his skin due to being stuck sitting down and leaning back against this stroller. He wanted to puke now too. 

Snape went directly to the family bathroom so that he could keep the stroller nearby, locking the door and having Johnathan's screams echo against the walls of the square room. 

"Johnathan , baby, it's okay." 

Snape reassured the boy who was quick to throw the stuffed rabbit at his face but cling to the blanket to hide himself from the pervert. Snape was very calm for this, he'd expected as much from a first change in public. However he still took the bunny and held it under his arm as he worked his fingers under the blanket to unsnap the belts holding his baby in the stroller. Though incredibly squirmy, Johnathan was lifted into the arms of the older man, his arm that hooked under his ass squishing the diaper for the boy to let out another wail in his disgust.

"Oh yes you've sure made a big mess hmm? What a good boy." Snape's voice was cooing at him as he was pulling down the big changing station to lay the crabby one down on. The blanket was back in the stroller but Snape had done this on purpose in order to hand Johnathan the rabbit once more, and just as expected, the rabbit that had been thrown earlier was accepted and clung too. The boy letting out a frustrated scream into the soft belly as he was stripped of his bottoms and the messy diaper was opened. Johnathan hid from his own smell, keeping the bunny stuffed to his face while he was being cleaned up. His eyes burned from all the tears he's been shedding and desperatly rubbing away from his cheeks.

Snape couldn't have made the cleaning process any faster when he was manually doing this. Magic wasn't suppose to be part of this stuff anyways, no matter that he'd said about there being self cleaning diapers that first time. He was meant to take care of everything like a Daddy Caregiver would. Humming soothing sounds and compliments at the exposed boy. 

Opening up the froggy patterned diaper bag once more, Snape disposed of the dirty one and helped Johnathan raise his hips up to slip the new padding underneath him. Johnathan couldn't help but gasp when Snape's head leaned down and placed a kiss on his tummy. If his face wasn't already red enough from the crying he would have turned red from a blush. It was disgusting that Snape was able to be so calm about the situations he put him through. 

"We still have shopping to do, but we can relax in here for awhile before we go back out on the floor." Snape explained more than he'd offered because Johnathan figured that he wasn't going to have a choice in the matter anyways. The thought of going back out of this restroom was hard because he knew people were going to have eyes towards him again. At least his anxiety told him so. Even with the shade down and the blanket to hide under there was no way he looked like a real child. Maybe that was also the point?

Freshly powdered and taped up again Snape worked the shorts back on over the boys heavily padded bottom. Then he'd be picked up and held against Snape's chest while the older man rubbed his back. 

Johnathan would like to think he clung more to the rabbit this time rather than to his daddy. 


End file.
